Burning Brothers
by movieexpert1978
Summary: They were always brothers no matter what happened between them.


**This story is inspired by Burn it Down by Linkin Park. The song has been stuck in my head for days. At first my idea was to make it a story centered on the Decepticons, but eventually this idea came into my head. Basically, it is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story of Megatron and Optimus being actual brothers, not just in bond but in blood...or energon I think. The story is centered on their lives and how things got to be the way they are. Some stuff is inspired from Transformers Prime and the book Transformers Exodus. I believe that a little bit is from a Megatron: Origins comic, which mentions that he was a miner in his early life. I do not own these stories or Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Burn it Down is a song made by Linkin Park and I do not own that either. **

**Burning Brothers **

_The cycle repeated _

Another day, another cycle, it didn't really matter much to the gladiator Megatronous. Another cycle brought another fight, but Megatronous was anything but an ordinary gladiator. He was the constant victor because he had something to fight for. His little brother back in Iacon.

_As explosions broke in the sky _

The crowd cheered as Megatronous made another hit at his opponent. The mech was silent and slick. He was fast and skillful, qualities Megatronous hadn't seen in an opponent for quite some time now. He cracked the mech's face mask revealing some pale faceplates. The crowd continued to chant his name as he made the mech, Soundwave, fall back.

_All that I needed _

Today's opponent was difficult. Megatronous retired back to the medical bay for repairs. He was leaking energon from cuts and scrapes on his face, waist and legs. In the end he defeated his opponent with his bare servos. He tore out his neck cables and he went slack. When he looked to the crowd exhausted he thought of someone precious to him.

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

He looked into the crowd, still leaking, knowing he would never see someone in the stands.

Orion.

His precious Orion. His dear little brother was back in the rooms of Iacon's Hall of Records. He was safe there. Surrounded by books and datapads. Orion always loved books. He never wanted Orion to see him fight here and he hoped he never would in the future.

_And you were there at the turn _

Megatronous smiled at the small red and blue figure that ran into his arms at the gates.

"Brother, I'm so happy to see you!" Orion smiled.

"And I am happy to see you as well Orion." Megatronous whispered into his audio receptors. He gently kissed his helm as Orion looked up at him with love in his bright blue optics.

_Waiting to let me know _

Orion read to him to show how much he learned. Megatronous listened happily to his brother's voice, but his voice grew sad when nightfall arrived. Megatrounous had to return to the arena for he had another battle in the morning. Orion always pleaded for him to stay longer. He always waited a few more minutes, but he eventually left. Both brothers cried as they separated, but they always vowed to return.

_We're building it up _

He saved his credits to send to Orion's mentor, Alpha Trion. The mech was very generous to them both. He constantly praised Orion and Megatronous for standing by each other. However, the gladiator saved some credits at a time to buy back his freedom.

_To break it back down _

The gladiator sneered to himself as he heard the voices of the High Council. That arrogant Sentinel Prime spoke about the law. He was tempted to smash the monitor, but he held himself back. He couldn't help but snarl at how the Prime just seemed to glow with envious luxury.

_We're building it up _

He didn't know how they did it, but some of the other fighters found out about Orion. Rumors spread quickly and Megatronous hated rumors. Some of his opponents mocked him in battle and it was a mistake on their part. They thought they were taunted him with the pain of the truth, but instead they were fueling his strength to keep going.

_To burn it down _

Some of the other gladiators had the audacity to mock Megatounous' brotherly love. They said he should fight for himself now and ditch the youngling. They said he should _abandon_ Orion. His fury snapped and his freedom credits dwindled with the fine that came at the price of the fool's pain.

_We can't wait _

Soundwave was the first mech in the arena to approach him as a friend. Megatronous had seen his face in an honorable battle, in other words he had managed to earn Soundwave's respect. Neither knew how long that loyalty would last in the future.

_To burn it to the ground _

"Megatronous!" The crowd continued to chant his name as he spoke of freedom. That everyone be treated as equals. No caste system, no dividers, nothing except the will to pursue what you wanted. He wanted this system to fall. They all wanted change.

_The colors conflicted _

Millions of cycles later the two brothers that had once loved each other with all their sparks were at war with each other. The gladiator wore a badge of royal purple. The scholar wore a badge of dark red. Both were leaders of their factions. The autobots against the decepticons.

_As the flames climbed into the clouds _

The space bridge glowed blue as the two brothers fought. The gladiator was winning and had the scholar on his knees. The gladiator's un-dead soldiers were coming fast.

"You would have made a fine decepticon."

"I choose my side."

_I wanted to fix this _

"Megatron didn't perish by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet argued, making his leader mumble to himself. "I'm sorry. I know you two had quite a history." Ratchet apologized. The medic knew better that bring up certain details of the past.

"The Megatron I once knew perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a decepticon." Oprimus Prime, the former young scholar said sadly, but yet he still hoped even now that his brother still lived.

_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_

"On the contrary Megatron, I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Optimus said gravely as he raised his blade above his head. Megatron stared at it horror with purple optics. The blade came down only to be caught in Megatron's clawed servos.

_And you were there at the turn_

Megatronous wasn't entirely pleased to see Orion at the arena, but he was happy to see his brother again.

"Brother, why do the other's look at me with hate?" Orion whispered to him with confusion in his deep maturing voice. He kept his brother close. Megatronous knew that Orion wouldn't understand that the others saw him as an Iacon outsider. What was an Iacon scholar doing with a gladiator?

"Do not worry Orion. Soon they will see you as one of them. I promise."

_Caught in the burning glow _

Now it was Megatronous' turn to beg Orion to stay. He had to return to the Hall of Records by late afternoon. Like his elder, Orion spared his brother as much time as he could before he left. They still shed tears in their embraces.

"Please be safe Megatronous." Orion pleaded.

"Aren't I always?" He joked. "I will always be safe because my love for you makes me fight harder."

_And I was there at the turn _

It was starting to get harder to read the records in the Hall. Megatronous spoke of how he would change the structure of Cybertron's culture. Orion read of the corruption in high places. How the Prime and High Council basked in power and wealth, while others were barely able to support themselves. Situations like their own were a constant reminder of poverty.

_Waiting to let you know _

Looking back, Orion realized that it was foolish of him to ask about the looks he received. The gladiators were a different class. They were fighters and he was a scholar. He wasn't welcome there. To them he was an upper class mech who couldn't mind his own business. That wouldn't stop Orion from seeing his strong gladiator once more.

_We're building it up _

Megatronous had bought back his freedom several stellar cycles ago, but he continued to fight for it was all he knew. He refused to return to the mineshafts that first showed him hardship. The people still listened to him as he called for equality. Soundwave and Orion were the first of many followers.

_To break it back down _

Their carrier was very sick after Orion was born. Megatronous had no choice but to look after his brother as their Sire tended to his bonded. Orion was barely able to speak when Carrier passed away. He cried for the longest time as his elder brother held him close. Megatronous went to the mines to gather extra credits for his family.

_We're building it up _

Megatronous was excused for the day when the accident happened. Sire had been killed by the hungry vermin of Cybertron's slums. Orion cried himself to sleep that night. Megatronous soon after sent him to school. He would die first before Orion would be sent away to do labor.

_To burn it down _

He should have known that his hard work and defenses would catch attention. His boss came in and said that he was bought into the arena. His spark fell to the pit of fear for Orion. He was allowed to see him one last time before he left for his life as a gladiator. Those bright optics brought tears to his own as he held Orion in his own.

_We can't wait_

"Orion I have to go away for a while." Megatronous said to him.

"No please take me with you. I promise I'll be good." Orion pleased, optics starting to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry Orion, but I can' take you with me. It's too dangerous where I'm going." Megatronous explained patiently.

"But I love you! Please Megatronous!" Orion cried.

"I'm sorry Orion. I can't. It's not safe for you. Just remember that I will always love you with all of my spark." Megatronous said with tears starting to come to his own optics.

"I love you too Megatronous. I promise I will always love you too." Orion cried.

_To burn it to the ground_

"He loves to read. He should be no trouble for he's always been a curious little one." Megatronous said to Alpha Trion.

"Don't worry Megatronous I will look after him at the school." Alpha Trion said gently. "You are very brave for this Megatronous."

"Thank you Alpha Trion." He kneeled down to Orion and kissed his help one last time. "Be good for Alpha Trion. I promise I'll come see you as soon as I am able." He kept his optics on Orion's as the transport flew to the gladiator arena.

_You told me yes You held me high _

He wasn't pleased to see Sentinel Prime in the arena. Megatronous hated Sentinel, but all the other's viewed him as their precious leader who could do no wrong. He tried his best to avoid the Prime at all costs, but the infernal mech seemed to have found him anyway.

"You must be Megatronous. I've heard that you are a skilled fighter for one as young as yourself." Sentinel said to him.

"Thank you my Prime." Megatronous said quietly.

"Alpha Trion says you have a young brother in the Hall of Records." He added making the young mech look at him in concern. "Not to worry, you'll see him soon."

_And I believed when you told that lie _

The first night was terrible for bother brothers. The gladiator could just hear and see Orion crying himself to sleep this night. He rose early and was explained the way of life. He knew he had to save credits for Orion's school, but he could also save credits for his freedom. The commission said it would be easy for him to credits if he won his fights.

_I played solider You played king _

He cried out in pain as the older mech slammed him to the ground. He smiled down at him with broken denta.

"You're done youngling." He snarled as he raised his axe, but Megatronous was able to push him back with his strength. The mech stumbled back and Megatronous snatched away the axe and swung it right into his head. The crowd cheered as his opponent twitched on the ground. He could see members of the high council in the stands.

_You struck me down when I kissed that ring _

A hungry mech was patrolling the halls. Being the "new guy" Megatronous didn't understand this sort of hunt yet.

"You there Megatronous!" The mech snapped at him.

"Yes sir." Megatronous answered as the mech out-ranked him, but he internally shivered with the look he saw in the mech's optics.

"Come with me." He ordered. He had no choice but to follow the mech to a suite. The younger froze inside the room as he realized what was going to happen. The commission said he would have to earn credits, but he didn't know he would have to get them this way too.

"Sir don't please." Megatronous begged as he backed away from the mech.

"You're young. You'll learn."

_I built you up but you let me down _

"Why didn't you tell me about Sentinel?" Orion asked, years later after his brother had first met the Prime.

"The same reason you didn't tell me about him. I didn't want you to worry." Megatronous said. Orion smiled weakly at him. His elder placed a servo on his shoulder. "I will be changing things brother."

"Change is already happening Megatronous." Orion stated.

"I am no longer Megatronous. Megatron is my name now." Megatron said.

"Why brother?" Orion gasped.

"I will no longer live under the name of a Prime." Megatron answered. Orion thought for a moment before looking at his elder.

"It doesn't matter. You're still my brother."

_So when you fall I'll take my turn _

Thanks to Alpha Trion's help, Megatron and Orion appeared before the High Council. Orion was in shock by what his brother was saying. Megatron was demanding to be named the next Prime and wanting to overthrow the Old Guard with force. Orion knew that one didn't simply take the title of Prime. The title had to be earned. Orion raised his servo to speak.

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn _

"High Council, we all want change on Cybertron." Orion spoke as Megatron stared at him. "I'm sorry brother, but violence is not the means of achieving justice. We must re-organize our Council so that the people have a voice in the decision making process. We all want equality among the masses."

_And you were there at the turn _

Orion was a scholar not a fighter. The way he spoke of change would take too long. Battles were quick and made progress. Megatron felt the anger inside him rise as Orion continued to speak. Surrounded by his anger Megatron failed to notice that everyone in the room was listening to the young mech.

_Waiting to let me know _

"Orion your words have moved us to our very sparks." A councilman spoke. "Our ignorance has blinded us from the truth of change Orion Pax." There was a murmer in the crowd in agreement.

"Orion Pax you shall be granted the title of Prime." Another announced, making the crowd gasp in shock. Orion was speechless as well, but only one was brave enough to speak their mind.

"Traitor!" Megatron roared into the air.

_We're building it up _

"Brother no. I didn't know this would happen." Orion pleaded.

"I don't care about that! You knew what was to come. You have spoken against me." Megatron snapped back.

"Brother please!" Orion begged. He suddenly felt like a youngling again wishing his brother would just stay for a few more minutes.

_To break it back down _

"Brother's no more!" Megatron roared into the air, making the crowd gasp in shock again.

'Megatron please don't." Orion still pleaded.

"I don't care what you want. I will bring about change my way." Megatron growled. He strode past Orion who looked at him with sadness.

"Megatronous." Orion cried with tears in his optics and his servos reaching out to the elder mech. Megatron snarled back at him with rep optics glowing in pure rage.

_We're building it up _

War was destroying the planet. Cybertron was dying. Orion Pax had to do something about it. He took the long journey to the planet's core, hoping to reverse the ill effects. It was there that he came upon a sight he had never seen before. The essences of the very life giver, Primus himself. Orion could only guess what Primus sensed in him because suddenly the Matrix of Leadership appeared before his very optics.

"Thank you Orion Pax for your courage. Rise Optimus Prime for Cybertron needs you."

_To burn it down _

Optimus Prime thought back to the final days of Cybertron. Things were fading fast and everyone had to get out. As people evacuated Optimus remembered landing on Earth with Ratchet and Bumblebee. He didn't reveal his thoughts as he drove on patrol that night. He constantly thought about where the Nemesis was now. His spark tried constantly to reach out to it's longest companion. It was always blocked.

_We can't wait _

Megatron's servos snapped the blade in two. With a snarl, he slammed the blade into his shoulder and Optimus stumbled back. He got one punch in before Megatron landed him blow on blow. Optimus landed hard on the ground as Megatron's purple optics glowed in the lightning. Prime pulled out the blade before Megatron's pede slammed into his chest plates.

"Well, well, it seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."

_To burn it to the ground _

"Why is the blood of Unicron, erupting from beneath the Earth. " Optimus wondered out loud.

"A question Optimus that you shall take to your grave." Megatron smirked. _Brother no please!_ Optimus pleaded in his mind. Before he could form the words the ground bridge opened and Bulkhead slammed into Megatron. Acree came in as well, quickly followed by Ratchet.

"Quickly we must pull him through." Ratchet ordered as they managed to pull him into the bridge.

"Bulk NOW NOW NOW!" Arcee shouted. _No I can't _lose_ my brother now! _Megatron thought's shouted as he raced after the green truck. Optimus heard the echo of Megatron's cry as the bridge closed.

_When you fall I'll take my turn _

"Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon. Be they decepticon…" Megatron looked around as Bumblebee, Bulkead and Optimus landed around him, "Or autobot." His knees gave out as Megatron collapsed. "It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy. So tell me Optimus do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now." Megatron finished. He instantly recognized that glare Optimus gave him. It was the same glare he had gave Orion all those years ago. Yet he still wasn't sure if Optimus could bring himself to fire when he brought his gun out.

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn _

"Dreadwing do I have your word?" Optimus stated. The large seeker thought for a long tense moment before lowering his weapon. When Prime did the same, Dreadwing helped Megatron to his pedes. "My liege." Optimus might not have been able to pull the trigger, but Megatron could. That was the main difference between them.

"Dreadwing may have given you his word, but I did not. Destroy them." Megatron ordered.

_We can't wait _

Seeing Megatron fight the Insecticon reminded of Optimus' early days in the gladiator arena. The trill of seeing Megatronous fight. He remembered how he cheered for his brother when he was wining and cried out in protest whenever he was hit. Things were changed now and forever. His servos still shook slightly when he remembered what he had done. Though he had fired on Megatron before, it was never like this. Megatron was battered and exhausted right in front of him. He shook his head in frustration. He didn't want to turn into the evil Megatron had become. There was always that difference between them.

_To burn it to the ground _

Knockout's pain for the loss of his friend Breakdown reminded Megatron of his losses. Though he would never admit it, Megatron missed the screech of his ever unfaithful Starscream. Damn him to the pit if he ever got his claws on the seeker. In silence, he looked out at the starry night before him. Optimus tried so hard to be strong, Megatron knew. He could only stay strong for so long, after all he was a scholar. Then again, Megatron could only block his pain from Optimus' pleading spark for so long.

_When you fall I'll take my turn _

Looking out onto the sunset, Optimus stood in thought. He wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore. Every day he felt exhausted finding energon and fighting decepticons. He wondered if Megatron was feeling the same. Which was why he was determined to find out.

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn _

He had briefed his team that he wished to speak with Megatron alone. It was very personal this time and they respected that. He went out to a neutral location and sent out a high frequency signal with a message for Megatron. It wasn't long before Megatron showed. He sneered at the Prime as they became and arm's length away from each other.

"What is it this time Prime?" Megatron snapped.

"Megatronous…" Megatron froze in place when he heard Prime _whisper. _"Brother please…" Optimus begged. All Megatron saw was those bright blue optics pleading for him.

_We can't wait_

"Orion…" Megatron nearly stammered out and Prime didn't hold back any longer and grasped his older brother. He hesitated for only a moment before Megatron returned the gesture. "I've missed you so much." Optimus cried. The barriers broke so easily and they both cried for the others pain. "I promised you Megatronous. I promised I will always love you…and I still do." Optimus said. Megatron cupped his young face in his servos. Their helms came together as they tried to calm down their intakes.

"I'm sorry Orion. I'm so sorry I broke my promise."

_To burn it to the ground _

"I understand why you did."

"That's no excuse for me Orion, you of all mechs should know that." Megatron stated. "I realized too late that you were right about violence not achieving justice, but by then it was too late. Cyberton was dead and our rivalry was in a stronghold. I didn't…I couldn't admit that I was wrong." Megatron said sadly.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"It doesn't matter. You're still my brother."

**Hope you enjoyed it and please look to my Transformers A to Z story for future Linkin Park song stories to come. Again I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro and Burn It Down is a song owned by Linkin Park NOT ME! Also thank you Hasbro for nearly scaring the bejeezes out of me and other loyal fans for spreading the rumor that Transformers Prime season 3 would be the last season. THANK YOU PRIMUS that this rumor proved to be false! HORRAAAYY! Please read and review, THANK YOU!**


End file.
